The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Mentha arvensis, a member of the mint (Mentha) genus, which is a hybrid between CIMAP/MAH-9 (cv. Gomti) and CIMAP/HY-77 (cv. Kalka). The commercial cultivation of Mentha arvensis is wide-spread in tropical and subtropical climates and its oil is produced and traded in larger quantities than any of the other mint oils. The crude Mentha arvensis oil is rarely employed in flavoring and is used as a source of natural menthol and dementholized oil. Menthol's refreshing aroma and cooling action along with its stimulant and antiseptic qualities have led to its wide-spread use for medicinal purposes in pharmaceutical industries and cosmetics. The oil and its derivatives also find extensive use in flavoring confectionery and cigarettes. In spite of the limitations of Mentha arvensis genotypes being sub-fertile in nature, there are no cross-incompatible barriers and, therefore, the practical feasibility exists for combining potentials of oil yield and its quality, and disease resistance by crossing prospective parental genotypes involving sexual hybridization in the breeding program. The genotype CIMAP/MAS-92-1 (Himalaya) evolved in this invention represents such an improvement combining higher oil yield and tolerance to the common diseases. This offers the growers an improved high yielding, disease tolerant variety which can be commercially cultivated to obtain higher yield of menthol rich oil.